Together Again
by inucaela
Summary: kagome disappears through the well only to come back years later. she didn't expect what she found. KAGxINUDisclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!


Together Again

Naraku was gone and the jewel was finally completed. I

Stood there with Inuyasha as I handed him the jewel. "Here make your wish to be a full demon." Inuyasha said, "I've changed my mind and I have another wish." Little did I know his wish was for Kikyo to die peacefully, for Rin, Miroku, Sango and their family to have a demon life span, and for him and me to live happily together. As soon as he made his wish the jewel disappeared and all of the sudden an invisible force grabbed me and pulled me down the well and the well locked itself behind me. Inuyasha jumped down the well but he did not go through. After I found out that I could not go back through I went inside my house. When my mom saw me, she dropped the plates she was holding. "K-Kagome" she said "You look different and sad." "I know I look sad but how do I look different?" I asked. She held up a mirror and I screamed at what I saw. In the mirror I saw my black hair with white streaks, fangs, white and black dog ears on top of my head and my eyes were silver with hints of gold in them. I could suddenly smell everything, hear everything near me and I had claws. I put on a hat and grandpa gave me an ancient kimono to wear when the well opened up again and I went back to the feudal era. "Kagome you will have to wear a hat anytime you're around anybody besides our family" my mother said. "I'll have to train myself then but at least I can still shoot sacred arrows if I'm not any good" I said. "I'll train myself in our open field next to the well shrine"

2years later

You see an eighteen-year-old miko half demon me (_I go by Miss K now that I'm older and it's sad when anybody calls me Kagome and it makes me think of Inuyasha_) walk out and into an open clearing. I pull out an arrow and shoot the center of the target. Then I flexed out my claws and ran straight at a tree and sliced it down with one blow. If anyone were to watch they would only see a blue blur because of the blue kimono I was wearing. I sliced up the tree and took it inside and set it with the firewood. I put on my necklace that makes me look human and I mask my scent. I then go back outside and into the well house to see if the well had opened up again. I was so used to the normal just jumping down and sitting there and waiting that I was surprised when the blue light engulfed me and transported me to the feudal era. "I'm lucky that I figured out how to hide my scent and make myself look human." I thought to myself. I climbed out of the well and looked around. One of the Lord of the Western Lands' demon friends (_a.k.a.: Sesshomaru accompanied by Rin_) comes up and grabs me and asks me who I am. "I go by Miss K" I replied. "What do you want with me?" "All humans in the Western Lands need to have permission to be in Inuyasha's Forest" he said. So he grabbed my arm and lifted me up onto a flying dragon demon. We went up high in the air and while we were getting closer to the castle I decided that I did not want to be captured by him so I jumped off the demon. I fell a long way and broke my leg when I hit the ground. I could smell a demon coming closer to where I was lying. It was then that I saw a demon approaching.( _Little did I know it was Inuyasha_.) He walked up to me and said "I heard from one of my friends said that a human jumped from the dragon they were riding and fell in this direction." "I'm the Lord of the Western Lands you may call me My Lord." "Are you hurt?" Seeing the scared look on my face he told me that he wasn't going to hurt me while I couldn't defend myself. He picked me up and saw me staring at the ears on his head and he told me he was a half demon. So off he carried me to the castle. When we got there, he took me into a room and wrapped my broken arm with cloth. I told him that it would heal in a few days so he told me that this was my room and I was free to explore the castle and that no harm would come to me while I was there. The next day when I woke up I was surprised to see that it wasn't a dream. I looked at my bandaged arm and tried to move it a little and found out that it still hurt. After that I checked to make sure that my necklace that made me look human was still on. Luckily it was. I got up and saw that there was a clean kimono on my bed. I got dressed and made sure my scent was still masked so that I smelled no different than a regular human. I opened the door and went outside. Looking down the hallway making sure that no one was around. I went out and walked down the hall. I saw a door slightly opened and I went inside. I was surprised at all the books in the room. I pulled one out of one of the bookshelves and started to read. While I was reading, I didn't notice when somebody else walked in and stood behind me. I then heard a noise and suddenly turned around only to come face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. "H-Hi" I said. "How is your arm?" he asked. "Its fine. Im sorry I came in here but I think I remember you saying I could explore the castle."I said. "So I did well carry on then."He replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here."I said to him "You're welcome."He replied back to me. So he left and I decided to stop reading and go back to my room to see if I could find something to eat. When I got there and went in I was surprised that on my bed was a fine cooked meal. After making sure that nobody was there I smelled the food to check for poison. When none was found, I started to eat and then fell fast asleep. At the end of the week my arm felt great and I took off the bandage when I woke up. I got dressed and went out of the room only to run straight into the Lord of the western lands. When he saw that my bandage was off he grabbed me again and pulled me into a room and pushed me so that I sat down in a chair. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that I smelled like a demon. I gasped at this suddenly realizing that I was so preoccupied with taking my bandage off that I forgot to mask my scent. Seeing that he noticed my reaction I pushed him down and ran for the door to the palace garden. I opened it and ran out into the palace garden. I hid hoping that he would not find me. When he didn't show up, I decided that he couldn't find me. So as I turned around I was surprised to see that he was right there behind me. He grabbed me and held a claw up to my neck as he asked me why I smelled like a demon. I glanced down really fast at my necklace hoping he wouldn't break it. He noticed that I looked down and then he glanced down toward my neck. When he did, he noticed my necklace. He grabbed it and tore it off of me as I screamed. When it came off my true appearance showed and he gasped. I then pushed him back and started to run off at my full speed. He caught up and started to run right next to me. He knocked me down and pinned me to the floor. He then demanded that I tell him my full name and where I'm from. I told him that he would have to tell me his name first and then I would tell him mine. He said, "My name is Inuyasha." He was surprised when I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and he pushes me back telling me that the only one that was allowed to do that was his one true love Kagome. I then stop crying and tell him my name. "Inuyasha my name is Kagome." He gasps and tells me there is no way that I'm Kagome for Kagome was human. I tell him that when the well pulled me back down to my own time I started to transform into a half dog demon. He then stands up and tells me to prove it. I stand up and yell "Sit." He falls down onto the ground. "K-Kagome" he says "it really is you." He grabs me and embraces me in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much Kagome." "I missed you to Inuyasha." He then gets down and asks me to be his mate. I gasp "Inuyasha, I-I'm so surprised I don't know what to say." "Please say yes." "Of course my answer is yes I'm just so surprised." We were married the very next day.

7yrs later

I (_Lady of the western lands_) lie next to Inuyasha in bed. You see a three half demons enter the room. One girl (_Serena the youngest of the three has silver and gold eyes, black hair with many white streaks, fangs, claws and black ears on top of her head_) and two boys _(the first one Kovaiue the oldest of the three has white hair with only a few black streaks, claws, fangs, and white ears on top of his head and the second one Conan has white hair with two black streaks, fangs, claws, and black ears on top of his head_). "Mommy, we can't sleep." "you can sleep with us tonight." I said. They thanked me and crawled in with us. In the morning I tell Inuyasha that I'm taking the kids out to train. We run out into a meadow and start training. Little do we know that we have come into a demon slayer's trap meadow. While were training and running around we each step into a cage trap. It locks us in separate cages and off goes and alarm bell. A lady, a man, and three 6yr old kids come running out (_little did I know that it was Sango, Miroku and their kids_). I slice through my cage and go to help my kids. Sango raises the cages till I can't reach them. I tell her to give them back but her answer is no. She looks at my kids and seeing their well trained she tells me that I'll get them back only if I cooperate and help train her kids in fighting demons by using me to practice on. I agree seeing that if I don't she will hurt my kids. She tells me to step into a bone-made cage that I am not able to break open. She and Miroku then lift us up one by one onto the back of separate carts. I see that we come to a small clearing surrounded by sacred scrolls. Sango takes one of them down and it allows me and my children inside (_although since I am a miko it would allow me in and out but not my children because none of them have shown that they have miko powers_). When inside they place my kids in a separate room from me. Sango comes in and tells me I should call her Miss S. I then tell her to call me Miss K. She agrees and then leaves. Later she comes in with a meal for me. She tells me that I will start helping her train her kids in the morning. In the morning when I wake up she comes in and tells me to get up and she will remove the scrolls so I can come out of my room. I tell her not to and she warns me that I will get shocked if I try to leave the room without the scroll removed. I get up and walk towards the door and she is shocked when I exit the room. Then after getting over the shock she leads me to a room that is built for training. Her kids are already waiting in there when we enter. She introduces me to her kids. The first one is a girl and her name is Vita, (_she has long blackish brownish hair and blue eyes, and a gigantic boomerang stands next to her_) the other two are twins, their names are Ichiro and Darien, (_they have short blackish brownish hair and have green eyes they each have a chainlink ax_). She tells me that they will be fighting against me and that I have to go easy and not hurt them but that I also have to move at my full speed so they can try to hit me. I start to move and dart around, after a while she escorts me back to my room. Three weeks later of doing this their getting quite good. Even my kids have come in to help with training. One day as were training the boomerang accidently hits me really hard and leaves a huge gash in my side. It then flings back and hits Vita right in the side and leaves a deeper gash then mine. Vita falls to the ground and Sango comes rushing over to her. She sees that I'm hurt also and tells Miroku to get Kaede. I don't think that it's the same Kaede I knew so I don't worry about it (_little do I know it is the same Kaede_). She comes over and tries to treat Vita's cut but it is no use it is too big. I on the other hand have already healed because of my demon blood. I walk over to where Vita is laying. Sango worried what I might do (_since I'm a demon_)and tries to hold me back but I push her aside. I sit down next to Vita pushing Kaede away. I pick up Vita and tell Miss S to stand back or I will hurt her child. I summon a large cloud at the bottom of my feet. As it grows larger I put Vita on it along with my children and I tell the cloud to go. Sango screams for me to stop and I do (_understanding how it hurts for a mother to be separated from her child_). She walks up to the cloud. I make the cloud even bigger and Sango gets on with Miroku and her kids following right behind her. Once they're all on the cloud I put up a barrier so that none of them fall off. Sango and her family are surprised to see the cloud lift off the ground and into the sky. Sango asks where were going and I tell her that we are going to the Lord of the western lands castle. She asks why and I tell her that one of the stand-in lords has a special sword that will heals wounds and he will use it for a price. We arrive there and Sango and her family all gasp at how pretty it is. A servant comes out and he first tells us that the lord is gone. I go up to him and he recognizes me but before he can say anything I tell him to call me Miss K and not to address me like he normally would. I then tell him why were here. I then pull him to the side and tell him to also tell the rest of the staff to call me Miss K. He then starts to lead us to the stand-in lord. I tell Sango and her family that he will cure Vita for a price, and if they do not agree to the price she will die. We arrive there and the servant goes in first to tell him that I don't want anyone to know I'm the lady of the western lands. We then go into the throne room only to see a demon sitting on the seat of the throne. Sango and Miroku gasp when they see who it is. "S-Sesshomaru" they both say surprised. He ignores this and asks them what they want. They tell him that their daughter is hurt and they hope that he will use the tensaiga to cure her. He tells them that he will if and only if they and their children stay and become Rin's new friends. Sango, knowing that if they do not agree that Vita will surely die. They agree and he says for them to leave him with the child and he will heal her. I tell them to follow me. I take them to a room and tell them that this will be their room. Sango gasps for it is such a giant room and says that demons usually do not treat humans this way. I tell them that here they will be treated nicely and that they will be free to explore around the castle. I also explain that there is no way to leave unless you have permission from either the Lord or Lady of the western lands. Sango cuts me off as she says "I didn't know there was a lady of the western lands." I tell her there is and then I continue telling her that their dinner will be served in the small dining-room but sometimes they will eat with the lord and lady. I tell them that one of the servants will help you with anything and that if they need something just ring the bell and a servant will come and ask what they want and then bring it to them. I also tell them that no harm will come to any of them while their here. Rin then comes into the room with Vita next to her. Rin runs up to me and Vita runs up to her mommy and they both tell us at the same time that they have become fast friends. I tell Rin that it is great that they have become friends. After a few months (_Inuyasha is still away and I still haven't told them that I'm the lady of the western lands_) Sango, Miroku and their kids have come to somewhat like it here. One day as Rin, my children, and Sango's children are out playing in the garden we all see the royal carriage pull up and stop at the front of the castle. I see Inuyasha get out and Sango sees him get out also but she doesn't recognize him. Sango not knowing it is Inuyasha or the demon lord attacks him when he enters through the gate. She yells at him and tells him to get out of the castle for strangers are not allowed to come into the garden near humans. Sesshomaru runs up to Sango and throws her onto her hands and knees. "How dare you touch let alone speak to the lord of the western lands" he says. "Well who do we have here?" says Inuyasha, "Has Rin found human friends, or are you a servant, or maybe even a meal?" says Inuyasha as he leans close to Sango. Sango shivers at the word meal and I push her forwards telling her to introduce herself. Sango goes up to Inuyasha and while looking down she tries to speak. He cuts her off before she says anything and he tells her to look up at him. She looks up and tells him that she and the man are the parents of Rin's new friends. Inuyasha tells her as long as she, her husband, and their kids do not try to escape no harm will come to them. Sango quivers at this statement. He asks what to call her by and she tells him to call her and her family. She tells him to call her Miss S, her husband Miroku, and their children by their names. Inuyasha glances at me when she says Miroku and I give him a glance that tells him I have no clue. Later that night _(it's the night of the new moon and my hair is black, my eyes are blue, I have human ears instead of the dog ears, and my fangs and claws are gone)_ as I'm walking through the hall somebody suddenly pulls me aside. I look up at who it is and I realize its Sango. She says, "are you a servant or a slave here?" Before I can answer, she asks me to help her, her husband, and her kids escape from the palace. Inuyasha walks out (he's also a human) and grabs Sango by the neck. She screams and her husband and kids come running out. Inuyasha pulls her into a lit room. I, Miroku, and Sango's and Miroku's kids come running in the room right behind them. Inuyasha sets Sango down and she asks why he grabbed her. He demands that she tell him why she was trying to escape. She tells him it's because she wants to protect her kids from being hurt or eaten by the demons. He promises her that no harm will come to any of them. "How can you a human make such a promise in a demon lord's castle" Sango asks. Inuyasha asks her if she knows what the moon cycle is that night. She tells him it's the new moon. He then tells her that it will be morning in a few seconds. She asks him why that matters just as the sun comes shining through the windows. Sango gasps as a glow forms around Inuyasha and I. We both turn back and Inuyasha tells her that is why he can make that promise. She gets down and bows to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry my lord that we tried to escape, please don't hurt us."She says. "I promised that we would not hurt your children and I keep my word." Inuyasha says to her. "But now that you know of our night of weakness you will have to die." "Please" Sango begs "Isn't there another way." "Yes" he tells her, "You and your family will have to swear secrecy to us and stay here and be treated like guests for the rest of your lives and you will also have to tell us your real name." "Ok" Sango says. "My name is Sango." Both Inuyasha and I gasp. "But I have a question." Sango says. "What is it" Inuyasha says while staring at her. "Why did Miss K change when you changed?" "Because she is the lady of the western lands and my beloved mate." "Oh. Wait. It was your mate and your kids that I captured!" "What" Inuyasha yelled "You did that! Well I guess that is forgivable." "You forgive us?" "Yes" says Inuyasha. "I go up to Sango and hug her. "Why are you hugging me." she asks "Because I'm Kagome and this here (_I point at Inuyasha_) is Inuyasha." Sango hugs me and says, "Kagome, I've missed you so much." Miroku comes up to me and says, "Wow I can't believe its really you Kagome." "We have missed you so much." "I missed you as well" I say. From then on we all lived a happy life in the palace with our children.


End file.
